


To Make A God Beg

by Leila_Jax



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_Jax/pseuds/Leila_Jax
Summary: No one said sorry. No one explained why it had to happen this way.  So the Phoenix is going to get those answers.





	To Make A God Beg

**Author's Note:**

> BE WARNED SOME HEAD CANNON SPOILERS THAT HOPE WON'T TRUE CAUSE THAT'S GOING TO HURT.  
> Other than that it's about time to make the a certain god beg. I've chosen him because being he could've stopped Ardyn betrayal. But he didn't so yeah finger point. Bahamut. Asshole.  
> Part of the 'You'll never be alone' series

Night. It was always night. For 8 years, the sun didn't raise and human hid in outposts and small cities. Every now and then a small group hunts daemons for meteor shards. Gradually, however, the world was becoming a little brighter and time was running out to obtain the greatest gift of all. To make a god beg for forgiveness. 

As footsteps marked the grounds of Angelguard, the ground shook as titan rose. Red eyes from a half covered face shifted. 

_ Strength but only of the body _ . 

Ramuh floats in the darkened sky. 

_ Age does not gain wisdom . _

Leviathan bursts from the rough sea. Your  _ Hatred has no reward _ . 

Shiva circles the unknown hooded traveller. 

_ So undecided and fickle. _

Lastly Bahamut descends announcing his arrival with a grand reveal of his wings. 

_ Just because you had honour doesn't mean you were good.  _ The masked face shook her head. 

_ All of you are nothing..  _

 

“child of Lucis, the time has come for your judgement.”

“Check again bahamut, I'm no child.”

The draconian looks at the woman. At first glance there was nothing special about her. Just a normal, flame haired, taller than average human. 

“Still no ideas? Dear oh dear. it really has been a long time since we last met, hasn't it?” She continues her taunt as she lower her black scarf from her face.

Bahamut’s eyes widen as three feather like tails swish behind the woman. 

“Phoenix!”

“Oh good, you do remember. Now I can ask what gives you the right to pass judgement on these people? Who are you to talk of honour and loyalty! ?” Firebird speaks she knew all of Ardyn's past. She was there. She had kept him company. All that time she never got the chance to speak to the others and ask why didn't they say sorry? Planned or not, the whole thing, why do gods not say sorry? 

“HYPOCRITE! you call yourselves gods. You demand belief from humans but do you believe in them?! If you did, you would have never imprisoned him.”

“He needed to be contained. Waiting for the chosen.” Bahamut did his nest counteract Phoenix's claims but there was nothing he could say that would change her mind. He could have told the truth to Ardyn, to Phoenix and the world. If that happened, then Phoenix wouldn't have needed to break Ardyn out of Angelguard. 

“And What kind of life is that? Waiting for death for so long. Wouldn't you be surprised if he went insane!? Did it ever occur to you that kindness would forestall his corruption?” she was desperately trying to keep her cool at this point. Pacing around the battleground to help keep her focus. Then, as if Ramuh had struck her skull with a lighting bolt, she figured out why the great Draconian god choose such a path for a man who sacrificed his life for his people. 

“oh I see now. You were scared! Scared of a human that has power. than you. Well aren't you lucky that was there for him.” simple battle against Bahamut was not what she was after. 

“I gave him a life. A family in fact. Do you know how many are still loyal to him? They gave him such smiles, laughter and shouting. They gave him the chance to grab those emotions with every fibre of his being and hold on tight. He would have felt nothing in that damn prison of yours. Would've been nothing but a monster. Albeit a monster I still would have followed and still am.”

“why should you care so much?” the giant sea serpent speak with the usual malice of humankind. You never used to care about anything. Humans were nothing more than primitive cowards and fool in your opinion”

“Oh they still are, but watching them like you a lot is no fun, Hydrian. But the individual, can change a lot of things. I'm sure Shiva knows what I'm talking about.” Phoenix's eyes burn into the Glacian as she stands motionless, nearly ashamed about her past involvement with Ifrit.

“Why do you think humans have stopped believing in you?” the six glance at each other. Silently searching for the answer.

“Your emotions are lost. You watch humans for entertainment like they watch TV. They grow tired of your ‘advice’ because you know nothing of what they feel anymore.” the five ‘gods’ continue staring at Phoenix with nothing to say. They had been sleeping for so many years, they lost touch with the today's humans. 

“Yes, they infuriate me at times. I was all too ready to break nadir in half when you let him tell lies.” the firebird rose from the ground with the strength of the crimson flame wings, pointing a dark blade at bahamut. 

“And now bahamut, I can break you.”

“You cannot kill me. Not if you want this to end.”

“Who said anything about killing?”

 

Slowly but surely Ardyn grew tired of the human life. 

_ Humans were never meant to be immortal. _

She wasn't wrong. it was too much now. Such much going wrong, so little going right. Bored of watching his friends die. Bored of trying to find something to do for the day. The Same thing. Constantly hiding so no one will be suspicious of a never-ageing face. Always moving on yet History repeating itself and growing frustrated by other humans. Why haven't they learned yet? Why couldn't they see? What else was there? Why are they so stupid? All these questions, Ardyn just wanted to pound them out off his head. Even if it wacking it against the wall. 

This always happens when she wasn't around. She was helping Ardyn keep them at bay but she hadn't been around for a few years now and the daemons taunting him trying to make him give in. They have always been doing that. 

Before she disappeared, Ardyn was always content with the distractions Phoenix had for him. Even playing game with him and fooling him into an outlandish fantasy. Distracting him always made him smile, relaxed, happy and safe. It really didn't bother him. “Anything to silence the them” he'd always say that but this time it was out of desperation than a little entertainment. 

He lost contact with Phoenix just after the fall of Insomnia. Ardyn figured that she was taken by the gods.Telepathy was unless, his mind was so clouded by daemons he couldn't focus Wondering what happened to the Phoenix . He carried on with the plan as ordered, hoping he will meet her again..  

“We will meet again.” He just wanted to to know if she was safe. To see her again would give him last touch of  strength he needed to complete his duty and finally obtain his rightful reward. An afterlife in her realm with all he has lost returned to him. 

“Where are you Phoenix?” he didn't how he would find her realm. Whether she need to be with him at the end or if the gods will stop him. He didn't know and just need her by his side again. 

He wanted to find her but he also had to wait for the chosen to arrive. 

 

A loud crash and thump jolted him from his depression. He looked up to see Bahamut sprawled out on the floor. Although confused why he was here, Ardyn couldn't help but see Bahamut almost bowing before him.

“What are you doing here?”

A familiar screech quickly grew loud as a firebird came following Bahamut's path and crashed into him. Punching got and kicking the draconian, Ardyn rose suddenly full of life again.

“Phoenix” he began to run down the stairs as Phoenix grabbed the disloyal dragons horns. 

“Stay where you are!” Phoenix demands as the adrenaline pumping through her veins caused her voice to raise. Ardyn freezes. She sounded angry. Was something wrong? Why was she not happy to see him? 

“I want my to see my king on his throne.” The all too familiar chills in Phoenix's voice had Ardyn think of other things than sitting on his royal chair. 

Ardyn smiles and shoulders drop in relief. He steps back into the throne and slumps down. Phoenix hums with a playful grin in approval at the sight of the dark flame hair King. It was just the distraction that Ardyn had long awaited for. 

“So” he speaks with such velvet tones. “what does my goddess bring for me?”

“Your majesty,” leila bows. Suddenly it became like a play but ardyn admittedly was enjoying the show. “Please forgive my absence. For the gift I bring was not easy to find or obtain.”

She drags bahamut to the stairs, lifting up by his horns forcing him kneel. A bowing god.

“Say your sorry.” she throws him to the floor. Ardyn surprised that Bahamut was so worn out, it took a while for him the scramble to his knees. Phoenix circles the lowly dragon. 

“That all he wants to hear from you now then and you can go. If not we can happily rule the land for another 2 thousand years waiting for the next light to come along. So say your sorry for abandoning him.” 

“Take off his mask as well, my dear. Let's make sure there is no deception this time.” Phoenix grabs Bahamut horn once more and pulls him backwards towards her. Her hand slammed against his mask whilst trying to resist. Desperately trying to stop her but in the end failing as his strength left him and his mask thrown to the floor. 

A secret that had long been kept was now in plain sight. His hair the same wine flamed mess as Ardyn's. The same sky blue eyes as Nadir once had. Only slightly darker skin than both of them and some different facial bone structure. But it was. Bahamut was Ardyn's and Nadir’s real father. 

It wasn't Ifrit. That's why Eos was imprisoned, Bahamut found out about them. 

“You… to your own son” the anger was too much for Phoenix to bare. She kicked him hard, pushing him against the stairs, cracking his nose against the stone steps. Shouting at him to apologise as she lands blow after blow. Ardyn really didn't see this coming. He ought to be surprised but frankly couldn't care less who this god is. So much sorrow and bitterness had fallen on him before, he wasn't about to let it him again. As he rose from his chair, the lost father spoke. 

“I… am… sorry.” 

“Louder so your king can hear!”

“I'm sorry truly I am. You were the only one who could complete such a task. But when I saw what it was doing to you, I could not bare it. To see one of my own consumed with darkness. That is why I tried to imprison you. YOU would've been easier to dispose of when the darkness took you.”

“You just tried to make it easier for yourself.” Ardyn sneers as he crouches in front of the fallen God. He grabs his face. Fingers clamped onto his jaw forcing his mouth open. 

“Did it ever occur to you I might need you? Instead you ran from me just like everyone else!” a hard backhand from Ardyn had Bahamut flying sideways nearly hitting the wall. He unsheathes a dagger. The same one that was used the complete Lunafreya's duty. 

“I know this won't kill you, but I won't waste this chance the hear you scream. Just as I did when you sent Ramuh torment me. Tell me,” a swift descent of a short blade, pierced through the dragons armour and ripped through the flesh on his back. Roaring scream so loud, the other gods would have heard. 

“Did it hurt when you heard me scream!? When I was begging for your help? Or were you asleep?” Ardyn twisted the knife so agonising slow, Bahamut couldn't even breathe to scream more. A few more stabs was needed before Ardyn was satisfied. 

“At least, there was one who listened.” he turn to Phoenix and lightly brushed her cheek. She grasp his hand, pressing it more against her. His finger glided down the back of her neck, pulling her close only to lean his forehead onto hers. 

“I've missed you” he whispered. 

“I'm sorry to have kept you waiting.” he just laughs lightly and turns to the fallen God once more. 

“You see, I hate it when she says sorry. For she has done so much for me, why in all of Eos should she feel guilty?” Phoenix did feel guilty. She always did her best find out what really lied on Ardyn’s path but no one told her. She always felt guilty that she couldn't lessen the hurt of that dark day. She did everything she could to never see him hurt again but failed every time a friend died. 

In truth, he didn't hurt. Not as much as that betrayal. He knew that every gift she bought will be lost in time due to immortality. So, he always kept the memories safe and every trinket close. 

Bahamut coughed and spluttered blood across the royal floor. Breathing for him was becoming increasingly easier as he was healing. It caught Ardyn's attention and grabbed the dragon god horns and dragged him up the stairs to the torn rubbled hole of the citadel. 

“So very rude of you, messing with royal floors.” Ardyn lifted the traitorous god from his feet and hoovered above the safety floor. Ardyn, using his other hand, unclasped a few buttons on his shirt to reveal and burnt symbol resembling a firebird on his shoulder. 

“She gave me this, in the hope that I WILL have my peaceful afterlife. Do I have your word that you will not interfere?”

“If it is the only thing I can give you now, then you have my word. No other god will stop you from your rest” Ardyn still couldn't trust him. 

“I'll believe it when I see that day come”

“Worry not my love” Phoenix moved silently behind Ardyn. 

“they're many other in my realm, if I do not from them, that you have arrived safely” her deathly gaze shifted to Bahamut's eyes. “then there will be consequences.” Ardyn grins. She always had a plan for everything. 

“well then, I know can trust her word. And I'm sure you can too, father.” with that condescending word of anger Ardyn kicks the Draconian after releasing throat. Bahamut drops quite the distance before finding his wings again and pulling from the nearing ground, flying back to Angelguard. 

Ardyn turns with a swift hugs, holding Phoenix close. 

“How much longer must we wait?” 

“Not for another 2 years I'm afraid.” Phoenix pulls away so she can place her hand his face.” Only then he will be ready” he forgot how good her skin felt and only wanted more. 

“Well at least I have you again for company” he delicately kissed her hand and softly licked her fingers before picking her up, arm and legs wrapped around him and carried her to the throne.


End file.
